Confessions of the Dead
by Sasuke's-Sanity96
Summary: What happens when Sasuke realizes that what he's doing is wrong? And will a simple rock urge him to go home?


**Well, here's a story I wrote long ago (which if you read the manga you'll know it is old) but I never got to finish it ;]**

**Disclaimer!**

**Rinaru: Can someone be a doll and tell the disclaimer for me?**

**Sasuke: -grumbles a few incoherent things- You're just like Sakura…**

**Rinaru: Well, she is a doll isn't she?**

**Sasuke: No, she's a mon-**

**Sakura: Who's the monster?**

**Sasuke: …Rinaru does not own Naruto, if she did…well she doesn't know what to do because Naruto has been so depressing for her she says…So depressing she does not want the episodes to continue…**

**Rinaru: -sniffles- **

**Sakura:…right, enjoy!**

**Xxxx**

_A cave bit and hidden; a cave miles and miles away from civilization lied hidden amongst the trees, Deeper inside the cave it was pitch black, darker than the color black if possible. Miles, and miles of pure darkness, deeper, deeper, and deeper into the cave. Suddenly, a light; it illuminates the end of the cave. A rock was it, but it was white, white like the snow. It shined brighter than the sun. Movement can be seen in the rock as you look at it closely. Voices could be heard coming from the rock; Spirit voices that were filled with confessions. Just what is such a rock doing here? No one really knows…_

_Confessions of the Dead_

Sasuke lied on his back staring at the ceiling. His expression was calm and emotionless; hiding the turmoil inside him. Inside, guilt, regret, and loneliness all mixed together. He would have been mad if he did not know how to conceal his emotions.

What has he done? He just sealed his fate with Satan himself, Madara. "The Moon's Eye" plan is risky. Plus if Madara did do it, he and everyone around would be affected immensely. Even Sasuke knew this. He was against it, but he could not express his thoughts about it. It is said if the moon were to disappear, the ocean would remain motionless and horrible things would occur every dark night. Everyone would die at some point in time, even Madara would. The Bijuu, it has no mercy neither does it have a tamable nature. No, this creature…the Bijuu, can be tamed, but only if you can manage to survive….with it clawing and waving its tails, it is highly doubted you'd survive.

Sasuke sighed and buried his face in his hands. It's not even been two weeks and he's already facing hell. He already has a bounty over his head of about one billion yen. That's a lot, and it scares him because then there would be thousands of shinobi trying to dispose of him for the money. Sure he wouldn't mind getting killed by a father or mother who's desperate to protect their children, or in this case, avenge them… As heartless as he's known for, he's always had a soft spot for kids…Annoying as they are; they are really vulnerable compared to adults.

He sighed yet again and rolled onto his side. What can he do to get out of this mess? Well…

"_No, suicide is ridiculous…_" he thought shaking his head. Just then Madara walked in without being invited in. Sasuke frowned at this and sat up. "What is it that you want?" he growled.

He shrugged and sat at the edge of the bed, "Just came to see how you're doing." Sasuke cringed at Madara's tone. He suspects something's- well he knows exactly what's bothering him.

"So tell me, Sasuke," Madara chuckled. "Why are you so scared? Is it the bounty or the fact that your friends hate you?"

Sasuke remained passive, "I don't have any friends and I could care less of the bounty."

"Keep lying, there's nothing you can gain from it," he said smirking behind that mask of his. "Your comrades…Karin…Jugo…Suigetsu..Naruto…sakura…etc, etc," he ranted.

Sasuke clenched his fists. This guy knew how to get under his skin… "You betrayed all of them. You stabbed Karin, abandoned Suigetsu and Jugo at the summit, left Sakura crying alone, left Naruto at the Final Valley. I got to say, Sasuke, you're actually worse than I am," he said shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

At each mentioning, Sasuke had images popping through his head. How could he hurt Karin- oh wait, that's easily explained…but Sakura and Naruto? They were like family to him! How could he do such a thing?

"_Because you're young, inexperienced, foolish, and lost_," a voice whispered inside Sasuke's head. What happened to him? Has he just woken up from his mind?

Finally, taking too much information and regretful memories, Sasuke snapped. His hand lashed out at Madara; chidori at ready. "Shut up!" he roared.

Madara's eyes widened as the chidori came straight for his face. He used his power and evaded the attack. The chidori pumped with so much power, suddenly let out a full on discharge which made the room blow up. Sasuke flew a couple feet in the air and skidded through the grass outside of the lair. Madara was also hit and was hurt pretty bad. Though being Madara, he disappeared out of thin air, possibly to recover.

Sasuke slowly stood up, stumbling a bit when he stood. He used a tree for support and stumbled deeper and deeper into the forest. He didn't understand why he was stumbling so much, so he stopped and checked himself. He realized then that the chidori had hit one of his leg's nerves. Though it wasn't fatal, but it will take all day to recover. Sasuke sighed and looked back. He activated his sharingan and searched for any chakra signatures. None, just what he hoped for. He winced as his leg began to throb. Taking deep breaths to calm his pain a bit, he looked up at the little opening between trees up above and noticed the sun was half way down.

He pressed on, stumbling as he went. He's got to find shelter or else at night someone might kill him. After stumbling miles after miles down the deep forest, still no sign of any kind of shelter. The sun was setting down the horizon and the sky began to darken. This was bad, he could barely see in front of him. Even when he could barely see, he continued moving forward. Still no sign of anything, yet it kept getting darker and darker. The forest was now pitch black and Sasuke practically had to feel his way through.

He finally collapsed and closed his eyes. This is it, he's lost in the dark, sure lost is an understatement. He knew the forest, but at night, it was impossible to find your way. Sasuke was already thinking of the many ways he would meet his death here in this very tree. Madara would come, or a panther would…either suffocation or getting ripped apart even-

'_Go left'_

Sasuke's eyes shot open but he didn't move a muscle. "What the hell…?" he mumbled.

'_Left,'_ the voice says again.

Sasuke stood up and reluctantly followed to the left. He kept going until the voiced said, _'Turn right_'. He did so and continued. _'Almost there!'_ it says again.

He stopped at the mouth of a cave. He stared at it for a moment surprised that such a thing was there.

'_In here,' _it called. Sasuke slowly took steps towards the cave. _'Quickly, quickly!'_ it rushed.

He let out a breath and walked in with a normal pace. It was pitch black! There's not a sign of life, just an empty black void. "_I think I'm entering the other side of the world_," he joked in his mind. He was walking blindly yet there was nothing in the way that will make you fall. Strange cave it was…

'_Farther, boy, farther!' _the voice says excitedly. It almost sounded like a boy's voice. _'Faster!'_ another more gruff voice said. Sasuke then began to jog down the cave. Whoever it was, they wanted him there now. After jogging down for what seemed miles and miles long, he came across a light. He slowed to a walk, then to hesitant steps.

"Hello?" he called out, but nobody answered. He got closer to the light and it just kept getting brighter and brighter. Then he stopped and stared at the shining rock which shone brightly. He narrowed his eyes in concentration and wonder. Who was talking to him? There seemed to be more people but there wasn't anyone there. He shrugged and picked up the rock. It had a weird pattern, he noted, but he just stuffed it in his pocket and walked in the direction he came from.

Again what seemed like endless miles, he finally got close to the cave's mouth. Though he didn't go out of the cave since he needed shelter; he just didn't need to be at the end of such a long cave. He sat down and leaned against the cave's walls. He soon fell asleep after closing his eyes.

'_I never saw my daughter,'_ a male's voice cried.

'_Nobody found me,'_ a woman's voiced cried as well.

'_I'm sorry, but I'm lost,'_ a kid's voice said.

'_They told me to kill all those people! I was ordered to!' _another voice says.

'_I never got the chance to say I love you.'_

And the confessions kept going and going. Sasuke's eyes shot open and he looked around. There was at least 50 people talking, but there wasn't anyone there.

"What the hell is up with this place?" he whispered.

'_Confessions of the dead, kid,'_ an elderly voice answered.

"What?" Sasuke hissed baffled.

'_You searched for us, you will be hearing many of our confessions after we died,' _he answers.

"Wait, I don't understand, how…?"

'_The rock, boy, the rock,'_ another voice butt in.

Sasuke quickly took the rock out and stared at it. "…the…rock…?" A strange motion happened inside the rock as a voice spoke up.

'_Yes, Sherlock, the rock.'_

Sasuke glared at it and then realized that this rock had souls in it. Trapped and nowhere to go. "You're all souls inside the rock…"

'_Yup! You were always such a smart boy,'_ a familiar voice cheered. Sasuke froze and stared at the rock yet again. That voice was…

"Mother…?"

'_Hello sweety, I miss you so much!' _she cheered again.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke choked out.

'_I wanted to see you and tell you that I love you.'_

"Mother…" Sasuke whispers.

'_Now please my son, do us a favor, and make the Uchiha proud! Carry on the name as the most skillful, powerful, and smart clan in the whole shinobi world!"_

_Sasuke froze. He's soiling the Uchiha name with Madara…What a disgrace it all is…_

"_Um…mother…" he tries to voice out._

'_It's time for me to go…'_he heard his mother's voice fade.

"Mother?" he asks desperately shaking the rock. "Mother!"

'_Every time you hear our confessions, our souls are freed…' _a voice said.

He sat there staring at the rock who's voices resound many times.

'_Is it…Is your name Sasuke?'_ a male's voiced called out.

"Y-yeah…" Sasuke answers.

'_I am Madara's brother…The one who's eyes were taken.'_

His eyes widened as he stared at the rock. "His brother…"

'_Please kid, don't fall for my brother's stories…Go home; he's using you. He's waiting until you're at full potential so he can steal your eyes. Run, don't look back, go back home…' _the voice soon faded.

Sasuke was baffled. Two people from the same clan told him to go back to Konoha; to where his family was slaughtered….Should he really heed their advice? Maybe he should remain his own rogue ninja but not commit any crimes…Yeah, he could live like that…

'_Mmm…You must be Sasuke…' _another male's voice comments.

"Who…Who are you?" Sasuke asks a bit devastated to the confessions from others.

'_I am Minato Namikaze.'_

Sasuke's breath was cut off and he stared into the rock. "The Fourth Hokage?"

'_Also Naruto's father,'_ Minato deadpans.

"Naruto's father?" Sasuke blurs out. Now that he thinks about it…They do look alike…How could he not see that?

'_Yes, I've been seeing for quite some time inside Naruto's head…and I've seen what you've done…What you've become.'_ Sasuke's head hung a bit knowingly. _'Naruto thinks of you as a brother, Sasuke. Do you know how much pain he's suffered because of you? He took beatings, heard his friends say it was pointless, heard everyone tell him that you are sentenced to death the minute anyone comes across you…but my son…no matter how much he came across you, he never killed you, only begged you to come home…'_

Sasuke curled up holding his legs to his chest, head between his knees. He wanted it to stop…stop the accusations…the bitter truth of it all…

'_Don't you just sulk like a pansy, do something about it. Go home, Sasuke…Once you tell the Hokage what the elders did, I'm pretty sure they would arrest them. Give some justice to your clan, not by revenge but by truth and evidence…Think wisely Sasuke; do us all a favor…'_ and with that, his soul was freed.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered quietly. "You have a great, loving, father…" he smiled. Relaxing, he leaned against the wall and sighed. What has he been doing all these years…?

Flashbacks soon rushed in. He hurt Naruto more than once. Attacked them when he came across them again. He's killed people, hurt others. He's a monster…An idiot who let all those things get the best of him… He feels stupid and hopeless…

'_My son…_' another familiar gruff voice calls out.

"Father…" Sasuke whispered. He really doesn't want to hear his insults right now…

'_What are you doing, Sasuke? Why are you soiling the Uchiha name? Have you lost it? Sure the truth was out but did you ever hear why we were killed? It's our fault, Sasuke, not Konoha's… Do me a favor Sasuke, go home, put a new iage to the name Uchiha. Rebuild it and do what you think is right, because Sasuke….I'm still proud of you for carrying the Uchiha emblem with you no matter how much you've fallen, you always took pride in our names Sasuke…I am proud to be your father.' _And his father disappeared.

"Thank you…father," Sasuke gives his gratitude to his father in tears.

'_How foolish, Sasuke,'_ another voice. Sasuke's breath hitched knowing who's it is. _'Are you stupid? I wanted you to kill me so you would be a hero back at home but Madara couldn't keep his mouth shut and told you everything. I'm disappointed Sasuke, go home. Go back to Naruto and Sakura, your real family.'_

"I will nii-san," Sasuke mumbles. "Just going to let the night pass, and then I'm heading home…"

'_You better or I'll hunt you…'_

Feeling lost and regretful, Sasuke closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The sun soon loomed over the horizon and let its rays burst through the deep forest. A small ray of sunshine hit Sasuke across the face and he stirred a bit in his slumber. He opened his beautiful onyx eyes and looked around. Then it came back to him. His mother, Madara's brother, the Fourth Hokage, his father, and brother all told him to go home. He sighed and looked up at what little sky he could see. How are they going to treat him? He wouldn't mind going to jail, but he also didn't want a death sentence…

He can't just waltz into the village…that's surely going to get him killed. Sighing once again, he stood up, took the rook in his hands, and walked out of the forest into the direction of Konoha.

Later that day, he finally stepped on Land of Fire territory. He stopped and stared in front of him. The path seemed all too familiar. It leads straight for the Leaf Village. Taking a deep breath, he trudged forward feeling the day's long walk take a toll on him. Exhausted as he was, he continued to walk to Konoha, back to his home. As he neared the village's territory, he collapsed and leaned against a tree. Konoha was a few miles off but he just couldn't take another step. Sighing in defeat, seeing how his feet wouldn't move, he closed his eyes and took the long rest he needed.

After hours, he heard the gravel crunching. Footsteps…They were coming straight in his direction. Not wanting to open his exhausted eyes or move his overused legs, he stayed there. Instead, he listened; listened to the conversation the people were having. The voices were familiar so he was grateful for that. Finally they round up the small hill and their conversations dropped and they gasped. He guessed they finally found him.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" One of them growls getting into a fighting stance for what Sasuke heard.

"What's he doing here?" an alerted female's voice rang through.

Sasuke opened his tired eyes and looked at the team from the corner of his eye. It was Neji and Tenten. Sasuke guessed Gai and Lee ran ahead…

Neji approached him cautiously and stood in front of him. Sasuke stared back but soon dropped they eye contact and looked at the gravel as he fidgeted with it. Neji shoved his arm in Sasuke's neck and pinned him against the tree. Sasuke winced and choked a little.

"State your business or else…" he growls pulling out a kunai.

"I-I…Can you take your arm off? I can't think straight!" Sasuke growls pushing Neji's arm away. Neji was taken aback but did nothing. "I…I'm coming back…"

"What?" Tenten was sure shocked.

"Why?" Neji growled.

"Because everyone told me to," Sasuke answers looking down. "They told me the truth and how naïve I was…Now I realized what I've done and that I was just being used…"

Neji nods, "Damn time you realize what you've been doing."

Sasuke looked up with pleading eyes, "Please, I'm begging you…send me to jail…don't sentence me…"

Neji pulls out chakra restraints and clips them to Sasuke's arms, legs, and neck. "Sorry, but it had to be done. You're a criminal and everyone fears you."

Sasuke nods and stands to his feet as Neji tugged on the restraints but almost fell back down.

"What's up Uchiha?" Neji asks curiously.

"I've been walking for hours and hours on end," Sasuke answers exhausted.

Neji looks over at Tenten astonished. Tenten had the same expression. They just couldn't believe Sasuke would walk thousands of miles just to get to Konoha.

"Come on, you only have a few more miles left," Tenten urged nicely.

With all that, they continued walking towards the village. Sasuke still couldn't find the strength so Neji and Tenten had to help him. Finally they reach the village gates. They walk inside and Neji drops Sasuke on the ground. A commotion aroused as villagers and shinobi alike spotted Sasuke. With all the commotion going on, Tsunade was lured out of her office and over to the gates. She stared at the Uchiha who was avoiding eye contact.

"And what bring you here, Uchiha?" she asks bitterly.

Sasuke spotted Naruto amongst the crowd just staring surprised. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I came…for a fresh start…"

Everyone gasps and whispers aroused. Tsunade turned back to Sasuke with a sly smile. "You finally realized the stupid things you've been doing?"

He nods, "I was told…by a lot of people that I was a fool for listening to Madara and resolving everything with revenge…"

"Why didn't you come back after you killed Itachi?" Sakura's quiet voice asks.

Sasuke gulped and took another deep breath. "I found out…who really killed my clan…"

Everyone stared. "Wasn't Itachi the one who killed them?" someone asks.

"Itachi was ordered to kill them off," Sasuke clarified. Everyone shot curious glances over to him. "The elders…" Sasuke growled as he saw them walking in. "Those bastards right there ordered my brother to kill off the Uchiha clan." The elders were taken aback.

"What are you talking about?" one of them voiced out.

"Because my clan were planning a coup d'état, you guys, along with the third, decided that violence was the only way so you told Itachi to carry the burden of his family's blood in his hands. I was spared, because my brother…!" Sasuke started in tears. "Because my brother loved me…!"

Collective gasps rang through the crowd as Sasuke broke down and went on his hands and knees.

"Please, I beg you all to let me in…I know what I've done and it was all wrong…! Give me another chance, please…!" Sasuke cried.

The Hokage bit her lip and thought of what to do. First of all, Sasuke just blurred out a truth, second he's crying his eyes out, third, he's on his hands and knees begging, and fourth, he's gotten handsomer- well the fourth one doesn't matter but you know, you got to add that tinsy detail in ;]

"Lady Tsunade…" Sakura whispers next to her. "Are you going to…?"

"Alright, I've decided…" Tsunade clears her throat. "Uchiha Sasuke, you will remain in jail for 3 years and will be released in probation later on."

"But Lady Tsunade-" one of the elders started.

"I've decided," Tsunade growled at said elder. "I got one or two things to say to you two."

Sasuke dropped to the floor relieved and exhausted from the long day's walk. Anbu ran in and put on more stronger restraints on him, and with a small thankful smile, Sasuke was taken to prison.

~Several months later~

"Are you sure you won't be killing him in his sleep any time soon?" Naruto asks Tsunade.

She smirks, "Tempting, but not I won't."

"Oh good…Well how about we talk business here," he starts with an evil grin.

"What kind of business?" Tsunade asks annoyed.

"Negotiation," he chuckles as Tsunade raised her eyebrow interested. "I'll give you 300 sake bottles for Sasuke's early release."

Tsunade smirked, "Not happening."

"600!"

"No"

"900!"

"No~"

"1300!"

"Mmm…No"

"Grr…3000!"

"…" Tsunade thought for a moment. "Alright, deal, bring the sake and-"

Naruto piled a bunch of sake in her room in seconds. "3000 bottles of full sake."

"_Well he had this planned over…_" she mused. She called over an anbu and sighed. "Release Sasuke from imprisonment."

"What?" the anbu asks baffled. "But My Lady-"

"Yeah, yeah…just release him will ya?"

"Hai…" and with that he disappeared.

"Give me a minute Naruto," Tsunade notifies as she walks out.

An anbu appeared in his cell block and fumbled with the keys. He opened the door and stepped aside.

"Come Uchiha."

A bit worried yet curious, Sasuke got up and followed the anbu all the way to the hokage tower. He stood there motionless as he saw the look on Tsunade's face.

"Surprised?" she joked.

"Lady Hokage, with all due respect, what are you…?"

"You'll see," she winked and turned back to face the village, only then did Sasuke noticed the villagers bellow. "Konoha!" the hokage boomed. "I took some time thinking over this but now I have decided! Uchiha Sasuke will be out on probation as of today!" A bunch of choruses came from the villagers as Sasuke was pushed over to Tsunade. Sasuke stared at her baffled.

"Thank your friend Naruto and his way of negotiation…Who knew that kid was good at it…" Tsunade grumbles the last part to herself. Sasuke nodded and was released out into the village.

"I guess no I can start a new…" he sighed relieved.

~few weeks later~

Some of the villagers were already fond of him, as well as the female shinobi, of course. He was walking to nowhere in particular, but he caught a glimpse of orange in Ichiraku.

"Naruto.." he mumbles to himself. He entered the shop and was greeted by Teuchi.

"Well hello…My have you grown into a good looking man, Sasuke," Teuchi mused.

"Right…" Sasuke says meekly. Naruto turned around and grinned at Sasuke.

"Hey teme!" he laughed.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted back. He walked over and sat down.

"So…What you doing here?" Naruto asks slurping some noodles.

"Just came here to eat with my…old comrade," Sasuke mumbles.

"Oh good…"

"Can I get a miso ramen?" sasuke orders politely.

"Sure thing!"

Soon his ramen was brought and they ate in silence. Sasuke was done with his ramen and so was Naruto. Naruto reached into his pocket for his wallet but Sasuke slammed some money on the counter.

"The meal's on me," he said casually.

"Oh, thanks teme!"

When they exited, Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Naruto…"

"Yeah, teme?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything…Give my regards to your father."

"Eh?"

"He helped me realize the truth…dobe," he grinned.

Naruto grinned back, "Sure thing teme!"

**End**

**Xxxxx**

**What happened to the rock? Well I'll tell ya, it turned into a normal rock and crumbled ;}P**

**Sasuke: Wow…that was very descriptive. **

**Rinaru: Oh hush. Don't make me get Sakura over here. **

**Sasuke: Oh s**** -runs off-**

**Rinaru: tsk, tsk, tsk, despicable little vv… **

**-Rinaru ramblings come from the fanfic UnTamed-**


End file.
